1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicular lamp using semiconductor light emitting elements as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicular lamp using semiconductor light emitting elements has been known as disclosed, for example, in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-231014. Exemplary applications of such a vehicular lamp include a high mounted stop lamp, a tail lamp, a stop lamp that are provided for preventing rear-end collision, and the like.
However, the light amount of the semiconductor light emitting elements may decrease in a case where the temperature increases. Thus, the vehicular lamp using the semiconductor light emitting elements requires the necessary light amount to be ensured for safety reasons even when the temperature increases.